House Catridge
House Catridge is a powerful but greatly diminished Vandal House located in the Republic of Dresdan and is one of the three major houses of Dresdan. A small house number wise, it wields a disproportional amount of influence due to the fact that it was once very strong and its money remains from this time allowing it to maintain a very large mercenary force which keeps its safe from the other major houses wanting it removed. House Catridge would be one of the first Vandal Houses to rise during the Great Migration and because of this fact the leadership of House Catridge was always one of the longest of any of the Triumverate, and the only one that even approached House Catridge in time served was House Heety who they destroyed allowing House Munitz to rise. Following the events of the Fire Sale the surviving members of House Catridge have found their excistence as a House has come to an end with their removal from several high ranking posts, and positions there role as a Lord house is now in question by large numbers of the royal nobles of Dresdan. On top of the simple fact that others want them removed their Patriarch in Lord Heinrick Catridge's lone child is Amanda Bass, and she is married to other major house member Chuck Bass. This was meant by Heinrick Catridge to bridge the gap between House Bass and House Catridge but all it did was allow House Bass to destroy House Catridge and basically merge the two houses through the birth of the child of Amanda Bass. History Early History House Catridge was one of the original houses that came to take power in Dresdan. House Catridge during these early days was Very close with the members of House Bass, which is ironic because the current destroyed state of House Catridge is because of the actions taken by House Bass. House Catridge would be one of the first Vandal Houses to rise during the Great Migration and because of this fact the leadership of House Catridge was always one of the longest of any of the Triumverate, and the only one that even approached House Catridge in time served was House Heety who they destroyed allowing House Munitz to rise. Noteable Members Family Members *Flavion Catridge II. Died of sickness **Koria Catridge. Killed during the Fire Sale ***Flavion Catridge III. Died of sickness ****Sasha Catridge *****Heinrick Catridge ******Julia Catridge. Died of sickness *******Amanda Bass *******Heinrick Catridge II. Killed during Fire Sale *******Flavion Catridge III. Killed during the Fire Sale *******Delice Catridge. Killed during the Fire Sale *****Benjamin Catridge. Killed during Fire Sale ******Liyla Catridge. KIlled during the Fire Sale *******Markus Catridge *******Ophelia Catridge. Killed during the Fire Sale *****Krulio Catridge. Killed during Fire Sale *****Sasha Cathridge II. Killed during Fire Sale ******Thomas Blackwooler *******Thomas Blackwooler II. Killed during the Fire Sale *******Hedrik Blackwooler. Killed during the Fire Sale *******Ariana Blackwooler. Killed during the Fire Sale *****George Catridge. Killed during Fire Sale *****Esme Catridge. Killed during Fire Sale ***Karie Catridge (Karie Bass). See House Bass Branch Historical Members Willa Doren : Born three generations before Heinrick Catridge. Born under the name Willa Catridge but changed it to Doren under the advise of her new father of sorts in Eric Olden. Other Members *Ingolf of Catridge *Fredrik of Catridge House Bass Branch * † Karie Bass. Killed by Bartholomule Bass ** † Francis Bass. Killed by Bartholomule ***Bartholomule Bass ****Mermile Bass *****Chuck Bass ******Amanda Bass *****Angela Bass *****Thomas Bass III. ***Jack Bass ****Lisa Bass *****Flavian Bass ******Antje Bass *****Alice Bass *** † Karie Bass II. Killed by Bartholomule Bass Category:Houses Category:The Fire Sale Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Dresdan